talking to the moon
by ediof606
Summary: Despues de perder a su hija, Ichigo siempre se sienta frente la ventana del cuarto de su hija para conversar con ella por medio de la luna. inspirada en la cancionde bruno mars talking to the moon, si lo se soy muy malo para los summarys intentare mejorar xD


**hola que tal han estado!? bueno espero que alguien lea este one shot qe por raro que paresca se me ocurrio al leer un comente en youtube de la cancion de talking to the moon de bruno mars (subtitulada por supuesto), creo que la inspiracion me llega en lugares demasiado extraños xD pero bueno que va yo tambien soy raro...bueno mejor dejo de distraerlo con mis mensadas espero y les guste ;)  
**

**Disclaimer: los personajes de bleach son de tite kubo sensei y la cancion talking to the moon es de bruno mars.**

* * *

Ichigo abrió el cuarto de su hija, estaba a punto de iniciar la rutina de siempre, la que repetía todas las noches desde que ella falleció...se sentó en la silla que estaba enfrente de la ventana, al lado de la cama de su pequeña desde ahí se podía observar con una claridad increíble la luna, se sentía que con solo estirar tu brazo la podrías tocar, ichigo sonrió la luna le recordaba tanto a ella, por su color blanco tan hermoso como su piel y delicada tan delicada como la porcelana,-tan...delicada y hermosa-se dijo así mismo, ya habían pasado más de tres meses y aún era incapaz de aceptar que su pequeña princesita ya no estaba con él, que ya no podría jugar con ella, que ya no podría verla sonreír, esa sonrisa que siempre le llenaban de felicidad su día, sin importar lo malo que estuviese, sin importar lo fuerte que lloviera, esa sonrisa siempre lo sacaba de su mayor depresión...pero ahora solo la podía ver de nuevo en sus recuerdos, pues dios la había apartado de su lado, y siempre le maldecía por eso, tomo su celular y puso una canción, la favorita de su hija y que últimamente era la suya, y la que era la razón de su rutina diaria, la música empezó a sonar...

_Sé que estas en algún lugar_  
_En algún lugar lejos_  
_Te quiero de regreso_  
_Te quiero de regreso_

Escuchando la letra de la canción, lagrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas, sonrió melancólicamente-¿cómo has estado hija?-pregunta observando con cariño a la luna

_Mis vecinos creen que estoy loco_  
_Pero ellos no entienden_  
_Eres todo lo que tengo_  
_Eres todo lo que tengo_

Espero, por respuesta, sin obtener ninguna, inhalo ella era todo lo que tenía y empezó a recordar, todos los momentos que vivió junto a su pequeña, todos los momentos felices como los difíciles o los tristes.

_Por la noche cuando veo las estrellas_  
_Iluminan mi habitación_  
_Me siento por mí mismo_  
_Hablando con la luna_  
_Tratando de llegar a ti_  
_Con la esperanza de que_  
_Estés en el otro lado_  
_Hablándome a mí también,_  
_O soy un tonto que se sienta solo_  
_A Hablar con la luna._

Después de los recuerdos, empezó con la plática de nuevo-hoy en la oficina...-empezó a contarle como le fue en el trabajo, el cómo le fue en su día, se veía un poco más animado sentía como si estuviese enfrente de ella.

_Me siento como si fuera famoso_  
_Por lo que hablan en la ciudad_  
_Dicen_  
_Que me he vuelto loco_  
_Si_  
_Me he vuelto loco_  
_Pero ellos no saben_  
_Lo que sé_

_Porque cuando el sol baja_  
_Alguien está hablando de nuevo_  
_Si_  
_Están hablando de nuevo._

Si puede que se hubiese vuelto loco pero, es porque él no estaba listo para perderla, el deseaba poder verla crecer hasta que tuviera su familia, quería verla feliz, tenerla a su lado, porque ningún padre quiere que su hijo muera antes que él. Espero, por alguna respuesta, para saber cómo le iba a su hija en el cielo

_Por la noche cuando veo las estrellas_  
_Iluminan mi habitación_  
_Me siento por mí mismo_  
_Hablando con la luna_  
_Tratando de llegar a ti_  
_Con la esperanza de que_  
_Estés en el otro lado_  
_Hablándome a mí también,_  
_O soy un tonto que se sienta solo_  
_A Hablar con la luna._

Ichigo seguía conversando con su hija, sin darse cuenta que alguien lo observaba dulcemente desde el marco de la puerta, con una sonrisa dulce y melancólica. Ichigo seguía hablando, el sentía que su hija de verdad lo escuchaba y eso le hacía sentirse un poco mejor, porque aunque fuese por solo unos minutos, sentía a su princesita junto a él, sentía que lo observaba desde la luna y se olvidaba de que ella ya no estaba a su lado.

_¿Alguna vez me oyes llamar?_  
_Porque todas las noches_  
_Estoy hablando con la luna_  
_Aun tratando de llegar a ti_

_Con la esperanza de que estés en el otro lado_  
_Hablándome a mí también_  
_O soy un tonto que se sienta solo_  
_a Hablar con la luna_

_Sé que estas en algún lugar_  
_En algún lugar muy lejos._

-adiós hija, descansa mañana platicaremos de nuevo mi princesita-el hombre se levantó de su asiento y tomo su celular, pausando la canción que había servido de fondo en la plática con su hija, y al posar su vista en la puerta, pudo observar a su mujer, de cabello negro azabache y peinado en una coleta simple, vestía una pijama rosa y le sonreía con ternura.

-y... ¿cómo esta Rukia-can, cariño ha hecho amigos?-le hablo con dulzura, ichigo sonrió-ella está muy bien, dice que ha hecho muchos amigos y que nos quiere mucho...-hablo ichigo con tono triste acercándose a su esposa para salir de la habitación de su hija, su esposa le tomo de la mano entrelazando sus dedos y dándole un apretón que demostraba afecto y apoyo, ella siempre había sido una mujer fuerte y gracias a ello pudo salir de su depresión más rápidamente, pero aún seguía extrañando a su pequeña y nunca dejaría de hacerlo-me alegro querido, Rukia-chan siempre ha sido muy social-ichigo observo a su mujer y asintió-es cierto...ella tenía muchos amigos-bostezo, estaba cansado ya eran las doce de la madrugada y mañana tenía que trabajar, así que junto a su esposa entraron a su habitación para descansar y mañana poder hablar de nuevo con su hija.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**fin**

* * *

**y que tal? les gusto? estubo bien o me quedo del asco? bueno la verdad reso por que le hubiera gustado si es que alguien lo leyo xD...ya saben dejen sus reviews para saber sus opiniones, son gratis y ademas quiero aumentar mi pequeña coleccion de reviews xD...o una ultima cosa antes de despedirme ¿se dieron cuanta quien es la esposa de ichigo?, bueno les repondo es nadie mas ni nadie menos que Ikumi Unagiya xD su jefa, una pareja rara lo se pero a mi me agrada, lo se, lo se soy raro pero asi me quiero  
**

**Sayonara, gracias por leer!**


End file.
